Hidden
by Prozacfairy
Summary: Kai & Rei have been close since the tournament, but are starting to feel like they're more than friends. As they try and figure things out, people are getting suspicious too.


Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade at all.

Pairings: Kai/Rei. May be Max/Tyson later, but only slight.

* * *

Rei's POV:

Rei had always liked Kai in more ways than one and that's what made him reject Mariah, making her see he only liked her as a sister.

He was constantly questioning himself over it, how could he like such a cold person?

But his heart told him Kai was warm underneath his layers and he knew it to be true because during the tournament he'd gotten closer than anyone to Kai.

No matter how many reasons Rei found for not liking Kai, his heart told him true. He was well and truly stuck.

He was currently back in hospital after congratulating Tyson and counting the ceiling cracks. He saw some more appear and thought, '_Well that can't be good._'

* * *

Normal POV:

The door opened and he saw Kai come in alone.

Rei smiled and said, "Hi Kai, how are you?"

Kai smirked, Rei knew him too well.

"I'll be alright. The others would come but they're too busy battling everyone outside."

"Fair enough."

Kai sat down and said, "You know, what did was very brave. Standing up to Bryan like that."

Rei said, "I had to. I did it for the team and for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, after all they did to you they didn't deserve to win. There was no question, I had to win."

This struck Kai. Rei truly did care. He said truthfully, "Thank you."

Rei just smiled and said, "You're welcome."

There was a warm silence and then Rei said, "Hey Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Should the ceiling be cracking like that?"

He looked up and said, "No! Move!"

He grabbed Rei and dragged him off the bed and seconds later the ceiling caved in where Rei had been.

Kai's eyes flashed with anger and he got Rei into a wheelchair and went to find a doctor.

Once Rei was in another room, Kai went on the warpath.

* * *

Kai's POV:

How DARE they?! Rei had put himself on the line to save the world from BioVolt domination and then they go and put him in a room with a bad ceiling! Oh they were going to suffer.

As Kai walked, he thought, 'Hang on, why am I so bothered about Rei's welfare? This is new for me.'

A voice said smugly, 'Because you like him.'

'Shut up Dranzer, I do NOT like Rei that way. It's not possible!'

'Alright then, you LOVE him!'

'Shut up! No I don't!'

'Fine, explain to me why whenever you're around him you're happy.

You get a warm feeling in you that makes you feel safe.

And explain to me why when you share a room with him in the tournament you hardly ever had a bad dream?'

'I…I can't.'

'Thank you.'

Kai snorted at Dranzer and she laughed at him and cut the link.

Now he was in a VERY bad mood. Not only because of the ceiling, but because what Dranzer said made sense and it was confusing him.

He wasn't used to having emotions and was still convinced they were a weakness.

He rounded a corner and went to the head's office and the man froze at Kai's furious look.

* * *

Normal POV:

The teams were playing outside when they heard Kai's telltale cold yelling.

"YOU PUT HIM IN A ROOM WITH A FAULTY CEILING?! ARE YOU JUST STUPID OR WERE YOU BORN THAT WAY?!"

They came inside and followed the yelling to an open office door.

They looked in and saw the head cowering away from Kai behind his desk.

Kai was definitely furious. His eyes were blazing, his face icy.

Kenny said, "W-what happened Kai?"

He turned and his anger faded in the face of Kenny's fear but he still kept his masks up.

"They put Rei in a room with a faulty ceiling and it fell in. If I hadn't gone in to check on him he would've been buried."

He turned back to the man and said in a sub-zero voice, "You had better take good care of him, or so help me you'll regret it."

The man nodded hurriedly and Kai snorted and stalked off.

Max, who could see things better than others due to his innocence said, "I think there's more to this than he's letting on."

Tyson said, "What do you mean Maxie?"

"I dunno yet. But I'll find out!" He lost his wise look as soon as it had come and smiled wide, "Let's go outside and I'll battle you Ty!"

"Kay!"

The two bounded off, dragging Kenny after them and the others followed.

* * *

Kay, that's the first chappie done. This is my first attempt at yaoi so don't flame me too badly alright? It's gonna be gradual so you'll have to be patient. But I swear it'll be very fluffy when I get going!

Sorry for the rules, but i couldn't get the stupid thing to return twice, so it was all bunched together. At least you're sure when one POV starts!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
